ukhousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nechells Green
Nechells Green, '''sometimes known as Duddeston or Vauxhall,' was a large Redevelopment Area in the Nechells area of Aston, Birmingham. The RDA was one of five in Birmingham and was situated adjacent to the Duddeston RDA. Tower block plans were approved in stages between 1958 and 1968. The Nechells Green / Duddeston complex consists of four close knit estates. These are the Duddeston Manor Estate, the Cromwell Street Estate, the Rupert Street Estate and the Kellett Road Estate. The first tower blocks to be approved in 1958 were approved for Bradburne Way and consisted of a single 7 storey block and four 6 storey blocks, tendered as three separate contracts. An additional 12 storey tower block was approved for Bradburne Way in 1959, plus a group of three 16 storey blocks on Cromwell Street and a 9 storey block on Rocky Lane. In 1961, a 12 storey block was approved on Heneage Street and two 12 storey blocks were approved for Great Lister Street in 1962. In 1963, a 12 storey block was approved on Duddeston Manor Road and a 9 storey block on Vauxhall Road. In 1964, three 16 storey blocks were approved on Willis Street, and a final tower block at 20 storeys in height was approved on Bloomsbury Street in 1968. The Bradburne Way blocks became part of the Rupert Street Estate. The 16 storey tower blocks are all named after major rivers in the United Kingdom. Nechells Green / Duddeston had 27 high rise blocks of flats up until the late 1990s along with numerous four storey blocks. Together with other housing estates in Aston such as Newtown, there were a total of 67 tower blocks in Aston up to the 1990s. Tower blocks The single 20 storey tower block is: *Victor Tower... ([[Cromwell Street Estate|''Cromwell Street Estate]]) The six 16 storey tower blocks are: *Medway Tower... (''Cromwell Street Estate'') *Thames Tower... (''Cromwell Street Estate'') *Severn Tower... (Cromwell Street Estate) *Humber Tower... (Duddeston Manor Estate) *Dovey Tower... (Duddeston Manor Estate) *Trent Tower... (Duddeston Manor Estate) The two 12 storey blocks on Great Lister Street were: *Sycamore House (demolished)... (Rupert Street Estate) *Chestnut House (demolished)... (Rupert Street Estate) The single 12 storey tower block on Heneage Street was: *Oak Tree House (demolished)... (Kellett Road Estate) The single 12 storey tower block on Duddeston Manor Road was: *Churchfield House (demolished)... (Duddeston Manor Estate) The 9 storey tower block on Vauxhall Road is: *Willow House... (Duddeston Manor Estate) The 9 storey tower block on Rocky Lane is: *Camrose Tower... (Cromwell Street Estate) The 12 storey tower block on Bradburne Way was: *Elm Tree Tower (demolished)... (Rupert Street Estate) The 7 storey block on Bradburne Way was: *Greenbank House (demolished)... (Rupert Street Estate) The four 6 storey tower blocks on Bradburne Way were: *Ash Tree House (demolished)... (Rupert Street Estate) *Malvern House (demolished)... (Rupert Street Estate) *Newlands House (demolished)... (Rupert Street Estate) *Southdown House (demolished)... (Rupert Street Estate) The four 6 storey tower blocks on Kellett Road were: * Offenham House (demolished)... (Kellett Road Estate) * Wickham House (demolished)... (Kellett Road Estate) * Evesham House (demolished)... (Kellett Road Estate) * Strensham House (demolished)... (Kellett Road Estate) Category:Nechells Green Category:Birmingham Category:Redevelopment areas